object_overloadfandomcom-20200213-history
Toothy
Toothy is a male contestant on Object Overload. Toothy's self-obsessed, and thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. He's the self-proclaimed leader of his alliance, despite being probably the weakest and most annoying member of the group. Coverage Object Overload The End of the Beginning Toothy was first seen flying with his alliance (execpt for Fly Swat who did not appear until Set in Stone). Paper Airplane then bumps into a tree, causing him to fall down alongside Toothy and Coney. Toothy was then pummeled into the ground by how hard he was falling. According to Coney, Toothy and the other two alliance members are trying to find Top Hat just to pull a hilarious prank on Top Hat. Masky walks over, and Toothy tells Masky that he is the one who could find Top Hat, Masky was then given a flyer by Toothy. Masky tells Toothy that Top Hat is teaching Marble and Pearly how to act proper (Top Hat's student became Dusty in the reboot). Toothy thanks Masky, and then tells Paper Airplane to come with him to find Top Hat. However, Melony stops the two, saying that she's looking for Dusty. In the challenge, when he, Boombox, and Clock are the remaining contestants, Toothy says that, since he is the most athletic, he would win, but he was hit by a dodgeball (that was kicked by Boombox) mid-speech, causing him to fall off. More coming soon Object Overload Reloaded Rostrum Rampage Toothy is seen in the reboot, asking his alliance if they were ready. Coney is, but PA wasn't too sure. Toothy then asks how the cliff dive would be a bad idea. Coney, after Fly Swat corrected her from the "pitch" thing, pushes Paper Airplane, who is carrying Toothy, off the cliff. Since Toothy wan't attached to the rope, he fell down face-flat. Once Kite asks if the alliance was okay, Toothy, who is dizzy, reacts by saying SHLARGEN. COLOR. Once PA says the cliff dive was succesful, Toothy appears saying SHLARGEN! again. After Kite says that this was the third time in the week she gets them out of mess, Toothy is then yelled at Fly Swat to take note of it. Pumpkin, after Kite leaves and Toothy says that the toast is good, tries scaring them, only for Toothy and his alliance to chuckle. In the challenge, Toothy and his alliance try and knock down Snowglobe. Toothy picks Fly Swat to throw the dodgeball at him (because he said so), only to backfire by ricocheting off of Snowglobe's podium and back at Fly Swat. Toothy then yells at Coney to throw the dodgeball. At first, it dodges Snowglobe, but then, once Coney says to give it a second, it ricochets off of an empty podium and hits Snowglobe, causing him to shatter. However, Clock then tries to hinder Toothy's alliance's progress by using a robotic butterfly. After PA and Coney say how beautiful the butterfly is, Toothy then warns his alliance. The butterfly then explodes causing his alliance (but himself) to fall off and half of the podium to be destroyed. Once Toothy, Boombox, and Clock are the remaning contestants of the challenge, Toothy says it is the chance to show the others what he's made of, then saying the same speech from The End of the Beginning, only to get hit by a dodgeball kicked by Boombox. While Boombox and Clock cheer for their victory in the challenge, Toothy gets a bit upsets, saying that he was supposed to win. Trivia *In the series, he sounds like a Girl even though is a boy. *there is a running Gag where Toothy says He's strongest and Thinks he is going to win,in episodes 1 of Original and Reboot *There is another character that has the name "Toothy". *It has been stated that Toothy is Niall Burns' favorite character. Gallery Toothy FR.png Object Overload.png Screen Shot 2017-10-21 at 3.22.26 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toothy's Alliance Category:Boombox's Team Category:Arms and Legs Category:Team Tune Category:White Category:Light Gray Category:Good Category:Nice Category:Voiced by Niall Burns Category:Steals Name